


Companion

by ChampagneSly



Series: Hidden Verse, Hidden Heart (Poetry AU) [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneSly/pseuds/ChampagneSly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of my 30 day challenge. Takes place in the Hidden Heart, Hidden Verse AU.</p><p>Takes place the same day that Alfred shows up in Cambridge to give Arthur his big declaration of love. A first time for those who have known one another a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion

His shirt was on Arthur’s hotel room floor and his fingers were at the silver of his belt buckle when Arthur’s hands settled on his waist and the lips at his ear murmured, “This is a little a strange, isn’t it?”

“That’s not really want a man wants to hear right before he drops his pants, Artie.” Alfred laughed, shivering when other fingers joined his at his zipper and a tongue trailed idly down his neck. For all that Arthur was claiming this was strange, he sure didn’t seem to have an issue charging right ahead and pressing his palm over the cotton of his boxers.

“Don’t be deliberately dense.” Arthur’s answering laughter was hot against the skin he’d just made wet with his lips and his jeans tinkled with the sound of loose change as they went to the floor to make friends with his shirt. “I know you understand what I’m talking about.”

“What? The great professor doesn’t have any good lines to express how it feels to take your best friend to bed?” Alfred teased lowly, splaying his hands on Arthur’s back and pulling him near, suddenly needing to be as close as possible now that he’d gone and opened his mouth and talked about what was about to happen.To go from being a companion, a pal, a confidant to a lover was enough to make Alfred take just a moment’s pause.

Sure, there had been a love confession and he’d been kissed more than he had since the summer he was seventeen and Arthur wouldn’t stop touching him like he was afraid Alfred was going to up and disappear back to the States. But this was lust, this was something big and deep and different from every other thing they’d been to each other in all the years of their friendship. It was intense and not a little intimidating, and Alfred almost felt like a freshman again, excited and ready for all the possibilities, but not exactly sure how to find his way to class.

He swallowed, kissed the happy and worried corner of Arthur’s mouth, assuring, “Hey, yeah, I get it. I guess this is a little surreal.” He stroked Arthur’s hair, brushed his thumb over his furrowed brow, wondering if Arthur could hear the racing of his anxious heart. “We don’t have to do this now. There’s no rush.”

Arthur kissed him, slipped his tongue between his lips and cupped his cock through his shorts, backing him slowly towards the rumpled hotel bed. “Idiot. Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting to do…this?” Arthur grumbled, lips still sliding wetly over the five o’clock shadow of Alfred’s cheek. “There’s very much a rush.”

Alfred smirked and tugged Arthur to the bed. “How long is long?”

Arthur rolled him over and then rolled his eyes, straddling Alfred’ almost naked hips and slapping his chest. “Long enough that even the patience of a saint would be tested.” 

“Long enough to cook up some good ideas of how this was going to go?” Alfred asked, skating his hands up Arthur’s thighs and running his index finger over the curve of his cock. Arthur sucked in a breath and bit his lip, looking wrecked enough by a first touch that Alfred suddenly had his own very good idea of how long Arthur had wanted this. He pushed up into his elbows, bent his knees and cradled Arthur in his lap and waited for Arthur to open his eyes. “Tell me what you want, tell me how you want this go,” Alfred murmured gently, still stroking Arthur’s cock. “I’m game for anything.”

“Because unlike me, you have no expectations?” Arthur asked roughly, pushing him to the mattress and nipping the edge of his jaw, doubting mouth moving south to suck the hollow of his throat. Alfred struggled not to arch wildly off the bed when his nipples were twisted and gently pinched, struggled to remember that he had a very important question to answer when a thigh slid between his legs and rocked against his dick.

He framed Arthur’s face with his hands and tore him away from littering his neck and shoulders with impressive love bites, kissing him until he’d figured out at least one new thing that made Arthur moan into his mouth. He liked this newness, liked the way Arthur seemed to enjoy having his bottom lip between his teeth, liked discovering the shape and weight of Arthur’s cock in the palm of his hand. He might not have had an anthology of fantasies, but Alfred damn well wanted Arthur to let him read every single one of the dirty thoughts he’d apparently been hoarding for years.

“Wrong,” Alfred whispered hotly, licking Arthur’s ear and pushing into the hand that finally, finally slipped beneath his boxers and stroked. “I’m game for anything because no matter what we do, its me and its you and its going to be great.”

Arthur made a rough, low noise and thrust his hips, fingers trailing down his cock to brush against his balls and make him shiver. “It is unforgivable that on occasional you know exactly what to say.” Alfred laughed and lifted his hips to let Arthur tug down his shorts, flushing when Arthur sat between his legs and just stared, raking his gaze from the embarrassing red of his cheeks to the wet tip of his cock. Arthur touched his finger to Alfred’s lips, tracing them gently as he asked, “Are you game for me to fuck you?”

“Hell yes,” Alfred answered breathlessly, a little shocked by his eagerness, but then again, he wasn’t sure who would want to say no to someone who looked at you like you were the best damned thing they’d ever seen. Arthur’s expression of surprise and gratification was a thing of wonder, the tenderness in his smile as they kissed his favorite new discovery.

“But its, uh, been awhile,” Alfred confessed when Arthur decided it was on the agenda to let him breathe again.

“Don’t worry, dearest.” Arthur smiled wolfishly, hand sliding between his legs and thumb circling in a low place that made Alfred spread his legs just a little wider. “I’ll take my time.”

“I thought you were in a rush?” He teased, kissing the excited fluttering of Arthur’s pulse and trying not to rock to eagerly into the hot press of a cock against his hip.

“Now would be the moment to stop talking,” Arthur murmured fondly, eyes narrowing as shifted away from Alfred’s talking mouth and made leisurely progress with his lips and tongue down Alfred’s chest.

Alfred was sure that Arthur did mean to take his time, was certain that he’d had every intention of keeping the lazy pace he’d started with the taunting stroke of his hand and the littered kisses on his stomach, on the ridge of his hips and the swell of his thighs. But somewhere in the moment that Arthur parted his lips over Alfred cock and pushed two slick fingers inside his ass, time got the better of them both, and Arthur’s head was bobbing in his lap while he tried not to resist the urge to pull his hair and drive further into the wet warmth of Arthur’s throat.

Arthur opened him carefully, if not slowly, all deliberate touches that spread heat between his legs and had sparks running up his spine, thoughts shorting out entirely when Arthur looked at him with so much love and lust. He wondered if he looked the same when he returned the gaze, if Arthur was good enough at subtext to see how much Alfred wanted this, wanted him, wantedthem.He thought maybe he’d tried to say as much when the only word on his mind wasn’t “more, more, more.”

“Alright?” Arthur breathed out, mouth pressed hot to Alfred’s hip and Alfred’s cock dragging against his cheek.

Alfred pushed down on the fingers still curled inside his body and thought it was a little hilarious that the biggest fan of words was also ruined enough to have a single word vocabulary. Alfred brushed his hand over Arthur’s forehead and smiled.

“More.”

It had taken Alfred nine hours to fly to England, two days to admit to being in love, and ten years of friendship to get to this moment where his legs shook on Arthur’s shoulders and Arthur was kissing him so gently it almost broke his heart. It only took a second more of his time before Arthur pushed inside his body, slowly, surely, breathing into Alfred’s wanting mouth with each short thrust until they were breathless and joined.

“Alright?” Arthur asked again, voice rough and thick like the heavy heat in Alfred’s chest. He was so close now Alfred could see the tiny, barely there freckles across his nose and almost feel the brush of his eyelashes against his cheek.

“Definitely.” Alfred slipped a hand between their bodies and stroked his cock until he was hard again, rocking his hips to give Arthur the only encouragement he apparently needed, arching into the press of Arthur’s kiss and the sharp jolt of his thrust. He held Arthur’s heated stare as long as he could, because there was something electric in being watched so intensely, something that burned in his heart to see so much raw desire in Arthur’s greedy gaze. It was only when Arthur curled his hand around his cock and stroke that he had to give in. He closed his eyes and rolled with the feelings of pleasure, happy to be proven so right that it was so damned good.

“My god,” Arthur said brokenly, biting Alfred’s lip and pushing into him harder and faster, touching him everywhere he could, like his hands just couldn’t get enough. They stroked his face and grabbed his arms, fingers racing over the knobs of his knees and then over the curve of his cock and then back to his bitten lips, thumb brushing over the flick of his tongue. Alfred wanted to smile, wanted to assure Arthur that if he had his way they were going to do this again and again, to tell him that his hands could stay in one place because Alfred wasn’t going anywhere. But then Arthur was crumpling forwards and kissing him desperately, pouring sighs into his mouth as he came into his body.

Alfred waited until Arthur had stopped shaking in his arms, kissing him through those delicious moments of bliss until he was coherent enough to say something other than, “Alright, alright.” At the first syllable of his name, Alfred had Arthur on his back and between his tired thighs, stroking himself and enjoying the stubborn set of Arthur’s jaw when he slapped Alfred’s hand away and wrapped his own fingers around his cock.

“Let me.” Arthur ordered and for the first time he could ever recalled, Alfred was happy enough to follow Arthur’s instructions, heading rolling back as Arthur stroked him roughly. It didn’t take more than a few clumsy jerks of Arthur’s wrist and the twist of his fingers to make him come undone, because Alfred was pretty damned sure he’d been ready to come from the second Arthur asked to fuck him, because it was always the unexpected desires that proved to be the hottest. As he came on Arthur’s chest, Alfred hoped he was in for a lifetime of such awesome surprises.

“So, did I live up to your expectations?” Alfred asked once he’d decided that talking was a decent activity to go with the cuddling.

Arthur kissed his chest and wound their legs together, “Don’t ask stupid questions.”

“As teachers, aren’t we supposed to say there aren’t any stupid questions?” Alfred teased, yawning as he toyed with Arthur’s hair and tried to ignore the ache in his lower back. He hoped he wasn’t getting too old just when everything was getting so good.

“Only stupid people.” Arthur retorted lazily before he sighed softly, “But yes. Yes, of course, all of…this…is more than I ever expected.” 

“I’m sorry I made you wait,” Alfred murmured, drawing the covers over their bodies and holding Arthur just a little tighter.

“I will only say this once because I fear for the world if your ego were to get any bigger,” Arthur said so quietly Alfred had to strain to hear the words that rushed over his skin, “But you were worth it.”


End file.
